


A Christmas Claim

by Caliadragon



Series: Spander Fiction [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Christmas Angst, GFY, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Coercion, No Unsolicited Beta Welcome, Spike is not a Good Vampire, Unbeta'd, Vampire Seduction Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: In leaving Xander alone on Christmas they leave him for Spike, who is more than happy to claim what Angel gave him.





	

Title: A Christmas Claim  
Author: CaliaDragon  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: S/X  
Spoilers: S3  
Disclaimer: Not Mine, Damnit!  
Warnings: PWP, Slash, Kidnapping, Vampire Seduction Techniques, Spike is Not a Good Vampire, Non-Con, unbeta’d  
Archive: Any list I send it to, those with prior permission and here.  
Feedback: caliadragon@gmail.com

Xander walked slowly down the street towards what he laughingly called home. He knew it was foolish to be by himself after dark in Sunnyhell, but it wasn’t as if he had a reason to care. It was Christmas and the only thing he had to look forward to was a black eye and maybe some broken bones as a gift. His friends were all with their families celebrating. Even Deadboy was with someone for this holiday. He was spending the day with Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce. Giles was also spending the day with the Summers' women.    
   
Not that he would have been welcome around them had they known what his situation was, since the whole kissing Willow thing they hadn't wanted much to do with him. Xander really hated Christmas, what was so fucking jolly about it? Feeling more dejected than ever he didn't notice the vampire that came up behind him until he it was too late and he was being pulled tightly against a hard, cool body. "Looks like I get to claim a present at Christmas," A cool voice said in his ear as he lost consciousness.  
   
 ****

_@~@~@~@~@~_

   
   
When Xander opened his eyes the next time, he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. For a moment he was confused, then memory returned and he jerked to a sitting position or at least he tried. He was terrified when he found himself restrained. "Careful luv, you'll hurt yourself." Xander's whipped his head to the side and found himself staring into cool blue eyes.  
   
"Spike?" he asked stunned.  
   
"Hello luv," Spike said tenderly as he walked over and perched on the bed by the boy.   
   
"Why?" Xander asked confused. Surprisingly enough Spike, understood him.  
   
"Angelus’s with the Slayer and her kin and Dru is off shagging a Chaos Demon so I don't have anyone to get a pressie from. I saw you and thought, well, Peaches already gave you to me. So I decided ta take ya." Spike informed him as he stroked a hand down the boy’s face.  
   
Xander was confused as to why the vampire was behaving the way he was. "Are you going to eat me?"  
   
Spike chuckled, "Yes and fuck you and claim you and anything else I can think of."  
   
"Uh, why? I'm not exactly something worth claiming and I really don’t want to be vampire." Xander said confused.   
   
Spike growled softly and shook his head. "You're so called friends are real shits luv. You are one of the few things worth anything in this shit hole of a town.  Personally I think you're going to make a great consort." Spike then lowered himself onto the bed and onto Xander.  
   
Xander shuddered and turned his face away. Spike merely kissed his cheek. He had been in Sunnydale for a while avoiding the Slayer and Angelus and watching the group. Out of all of them, the boy was what caught his attention. Spike saw in Xander his own sense of loneliness and confusion at finding himself cast aside. All of the Whelp's friends had others to turn to, even that uptight watcher-lite and the Dark Slayer had one another to turn to. Spike had been there to watch the pair leave town. Only the boy had been there to see them off and show his support of the pair. It made Spike want the boy more than he had the first time he saw him.  Add in the fact that it would piss off his Sire and the Slayer, the boy was a perfect gift to himself. The only problem was that Spike had never decided to keep the boy.  Spike had only intended to kill the Whelp and leave the boy's mutilated corpse for the Slayer to find on her porch.   
   
However the longer Spike watched the boy, the more intrigued by him Spike became. Now Spike intended to spend centuries trying to figure the boy out.  There would be no turning of his precious gift. Once Spike had claimed Xander, he would take his Consort to visit Dru and get her blessing, then figure out where to take things from there. Spike knew he would have to hide the boy from Angelus until the bond had fully formed and Xander was his fully in both mind and body. Any sooner and Angelus could break their bond and take the boy back to the Slayer and her group.  
   
For now, though it was time for Spike to claim his present.  Leaning down Spike captured Xander's mouth in a deep kiss. The mortal boy did not stand a chance against Spike and the darkness of his kiss and the power of the blood he was slowly feeding the boy within the kiss. The vampire had had centuries to perfect his seduction and his blood was potent as a Master Vampire.  This wasn't about force, Spike wanted the boy to be gentled and to _crave and want_ Spike on his own. Why take something by force when it can be coaxed sweetly. Unlike Angelus, Spike enjoyed seduction.  Rape and fear during sex had never been one of his quirks. That was all Angelus' insanity.  
   
Xander quaked under Spike's teasing of his body, soon he was whimpering and begging for more. What he wanted, what he needed he was unsure of, his mind warring with itself.  All Xander knew was that he was burning inside and needed something to drive away the emptiness inside of himself.  Spike smiled darkly at the boy’s broken pleas for more.  Spike intended to give him a great deal more for the rest of eternity.  
   
Xander shuddered confused by the feelings the vampire was evoking in him.  Xander's body seemed out of his control and he wanted more, but at the same time, another part of Xander wanted it to stop.  That part was screaming that Xander wanted more than a vampire, that Xander had never wanted a vampire. Xander tried to say no, but all he could do was plead for more.

Xander gasped his body arching as Spike slowly, gently breached his body, causing even more confusion, he was expecting pain, but Spike was not doing anything to cause him pain. It was the complete opposite of anything Xander was used to, Spike smiled at the look on his Consort's face. Before they left Spike had every plan to kill the boy's parents for their crimes against his Consort.    
   
Spike’s face shifted as he felt the heat surround him as he entered his Consort’s body for the first time. Spike let out a sound that was a cross between a purr and a growl and leaned down capturing Xander’s mouth in a kiss. Spike purred at the boy’s enthusiastic response to his kiss and the surrendering to Spike in all ways. Pulling back, Spike thrust faster, relishing in his boy’s reactions to his touch. As he neared climax spike lifted his left arm and tore into his wrist, he then leaned down and bit Xander just above his heart, and then mixed the blood together. “Mine!” Spike howled as he came.    
   
Xander whimpered and shook under the force of his need, his mind letting go of why this was a bad idea and why he should be getting away. Spike cried out and came as Spike bit him and moaned at the feel of his body being filled and shivered at the proclamation that he was Spike’s. As the magic took affect, Xander slowly slid away, not realizing that he would never spend another Christmas alone and forgetting that anyone, but Spike ever existed in his life.   
 


End file.
